It is a known problem that elderly, infirm, injured, handicapped, disabled, seizure-prone, or otherwise mobility-impaired individuals may in some circumstances find themselves on the floor and unable to regain their footing.
This problem requires a technical solution for various reasons. An unassisted individual might or might not be able to pull himself up using furniture or fixtures in the home. A family member or friend might or might not be able to assist, if such a person is even available. Paramedics may be called, if a phone is accessible; but only at great expense and with significant delay.
One known apparatus for lifting a person from the ground comprises a chair seat attached to single vertical shaft as part of a metal frame resting on a pair of small wheels. The chair seat is lifted by a worm gear connected to either a handcrank or a motor at the top of the shaft. Various problems with this design are evident. For example, if the handcrank is to be used, the person sitting in the chair seat will not be able to actuate it on his own. It will require another person already standing. The way the chair seat attaches to only a single vertical shaft also increases the torque exerted on the drive train by the weight of the user. This may increase wear and make it more difficult to turn the handcrank. The chair seat of this apparatus also does not lower all the way to the floor, which makes it more difficult for the user to sit down. The wheeled design of this apparatus allows it to move with relative ease over a hard floor, but the bulky nature may make it difficult for a person of advanced age or other disability to move the device, particularly on carpet.
Another known device is essentially a standard wheelchair with two large rear wheels and two small front wheels, wherein the seat is able to move vertically under the power of a rechargeable battery. One problem with this device is its large size and weight, which may make it cumbersome to move and lift for a person of advanced age or other disability. Another problem is that its seat may not be able to lower all the way to become flush with the floor, increasing the difficulty of mounting the device. Yet another problem is that by relying solely on a rechargeable battery, this device may be inoperable at the time it is most needed. Yet another problem is that this device may not be able to lift its user high enough for an easy transition from a sitting position to a standing position. Yet another problem is that, being on wheels, the device may be prone to movement when a user is trying to climb onto the seat.
These and other problems are present in known prior art designs having to do with the subject matter of the present disclosure.